


Almost Lover（中）

by Cold_November



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_November/pseuds/Cold_November
Summary: 苦海浮沉，我们都是众生。
Relationships: 何焉悦色 - Relationship, 光何作用 - Relationship, 光电潇应 - Relationship, 焉然一潇 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Almost Lover（中）

**Author's Note:**

> 邪恶混乱大四角  
> 洛→光→闻→嘉→洛

05.  
那次休假之后翟潇闻和夏之光的关系缓和下来，队员大都长呼一口气。没人追问那天到底发生过什么，这栋别墅里，很多事情靠着他们的默契，心照不宣直到地久天长。

然而天长地久，恒永不变的只有——我们终究无法两次踏进同一条河流。

其实就算队友问他，夏之光也不知道要怎么解释他们是如何和解的。他们爱得莫名其妙，冷战得莫名其妙，和好也依然莫名其妙。夏之光偶尔想起更早的时候，早到一切回到原点，回到浴室里翟潇闻的那个吻。那个吻带着蒙蒙水汽，一切虚幻犹如梦境。到底是翟潇闻先开的浴室门，还是自己先搂住的他的腰身，这一切无从考据。那段时间的他们所有人不间断地从一个摄影棚跑到另一个录音棚，从一个舞蹈室跑到另一个采访间，带着公式化的微笑表情与热情姿态面对一个个摄像头。夏之光感到自己犹如立于孤岛悬崖，面对大海滔滔巨浪，差一步就要舍身一跃。所以这一刻，没有观众，没有摄像，没有外面铺天盖地紧盯着他的一切，他就只想，只想转过身，背对大海，筋疲力尽地抱住翟潇闻。

他认定这是要救他的人。

他认定这是他要救的人。

那个蓬头的水一直没关，翟潇闻的衬衣几乎透湿，黏在他的瘦窄的身上，被夏之光一颗扣子一颗扣子的解开来。他们吻得狼狈又真挚，那个吻结束时两个人都微微颤抖，隔着水汽望着对方的眼睛。

就那一刻，好像真的要天长地久。

那天他们在浴室里做了一次，又去床上做了两次。两个人的手法都青涩稚嫩，不得要领又莽撞到底。最后一次翟潇闻几乎是发狠地咬着夏之光的肩膀，后穴绞着夏之光让他射在里面。做完时夏之光感到久违的睡意终于袭上脑海，他抱着翟潇闻，一种温柔的情愫很轻柔地把他包裹，他好像睡在云里，而翟潇闻睡在他的怀里。

翟潇闻也困得不行，他刚刚近乎脱力，被夏之光抱去浴室里清洗之后就一直闭着眼睛在他怀里蹭来蹭去，好像在找舒服的姿势。夏之光怀疑他都已经睡着，口中呢喃的都是梦话。而这梦话好像都在重复同一个词语，夏之光闭上眼，黑暗中他突然意识到翟潇闻在喊一个人的名字。

“嘉嘉。”

后来很多天的夜里，关灯后夏之光轻轻地爬上翟潇闻的床。翟潇闻从来不会拒绝他，而他也从未提过第一个夜晚那些不合时宜的呢喃。

心照不宣。

直到有一天，夏之光路过焉栩嘉的房间，门虚掩着，他听到里面的响动，他熟悉的翟潇闻活泼俏皮的语气，然后是细簌的衣料摩擦声和压着的笑声。

夏之光突然明白，他与翟潇闻之间本就不是情人，更绝非爱侣，不过是某个片刻彼此施救的路人。他原以为他们被困在同一座孤岛，可孤岛上亦不止他们两人。爱与被爱并无定数，溺水者只是抓住每一棵稻草。

他转头就走，却撞上正欲上楼的何洛洛。何洛洛牵牵他的衣角，眉眼弯弯，一池春水被风搅乱。

“光光，我想去你房间呆一会。”

过错由过错弥补，混乱被混乱充实。只要我们彼此辜负，我们便能彼此不负。

06.  
休假之后大家又开始奔走于各种行程，有团体的，也有个人的。那天焉栩嘉和夏之光一起去出外务，何洛洛倒是留了一个下午的假。他拿小号刷着微博——一个没有关注任何与”何洛洛”相关的小号，里面关注了一堆生活博主，主要是各种烹饪博主——其实他对于厨房的热情并非拗出来的人设，这是何洛洛保留下来的的某个徐一宁的爱好。刚刚他看到某个煮奶茶的教程，就蹑手蹑脚趁阿姨不注意准备去厨房试试。

他煮好红茶的时候被人打断了，何洛洛没想到翟潇闻也在家，小企鹅扒着厨房的门，有点紧张地看他。

“嗯？洛洛，你在干嘛？”

“煮奶茶。”何洛洛亮出手里的一袋牛奶，和小奶锅里刚煮好的红茶。

“想喝奶茶为什么不点个外卖？”

“就是想自己煮。”

“小心弄炸厨房被阿姨骂！”翟潇闻盯了那个小奶锅一会，又盯着何洛洛认真的表情，思考了一会，终于像是放弃挣扎了一样，“算了，我给你打下手？”

最后的过程比他们想象的要顺利，翟潇闻帮着何洛洛一边搅拌牛奶一边煮，过了一会奶味和茶味一起飘出来，何洛洛往里面加了三勺糖，闷了五分钟出锅。

“那得拍个十张照传给他们看吧。”翟潇闻把奶茶倒进两个瓷杯里，反复选景，最后拉着何洛洛上楼顶的天台的长椅那感受“下午茶”时刻。

奶茶口感很好，这次比何洛洛以往任何一次做饭都要成功——如果这也算下厨的话。他们难得放松，那些压力、重担以及繁如乱麻的情欲纠葛都能被片刻卸下。何洛洛把天台上收起来好久的那柄大遮阳伞撑开，他们两个就舒舒服服地坐在伞下喝茶。翟潇闻看着何洛洛小口抿着奶茶，他不说话时安静漂亮，眼睛里淌着的却都是明媚的热情，像是山中长得笔挺的一株小白杨。翟潇闻突然有点明白，为什么焉栩嘉这么想把何洛洛护在身边。

这种明白并没有给他带来太多沮丧，相反地，一种久违的轻松掠过他的心。他好像一个百折不挠的解密者，意图破解焉栩嘉心中的谜语。可是一路走到最后，他才发现谜底早就展现在他面前。翟潇闻自己是“非他不可”，焉栩嘉又何尝不是。千回百转，这个谜底却太过简单，翟潇闻几乎要轻快地笑起来，他突然很想唱歌，不为别人，就为他自己。

于是他就唱了。

他们都说翟潇闻的嗓音是泉水音，清冽动人。流水也追逐过风，可风不停歇，流水亦无往返。他《情深深雨蒙蒙》唱过太多次，连队友都打趣喊他“依萍”，他想起那一句，“相逢不晚，为何匆匆”。

后一句是，“山山水水几万重”。

千重山，万重水，我们相逢之后又分开。

“你是真的喜欢唱歌。”何洛洛听到他的清唱，扭过头来。

“是，你喜欢什么？”

“嗯？”

“你喜欢夏之光什么？”翟潇闻突然想到点什么，顺势换了个问题，眼睛里闪着点狡黠的神色。

“他……呃……他就像光一样，你知道吗？你闭上眼睛，你还是能看到光。”

何洛洛几乎没有犹豫太久。他的原公司搞的是“养成系”的艺人，一个个小孩好像一把撒在地里的种子，被众人注视着一点点地往上长，长得好的留下，长不好的锄走，他也是其中一株不会说话的植物，静默地生长多年。

后来他们聊起来创造营初次碰头的时候，夏之光说那天在车上看到他，两个人打过招呼，何洛洛却只说那天见到过磊哥。夏之光不知道的是，他以为那就是初见了。可是比星光岛更早的时候，他们其实曾短暂地见过一面，留下过一张挤在人群里的合照。那时没有创造营，没有R1SE，他们名字前带着不同的前缀，刚刚成为何洛洛的徐一宁，在那个人声鼎沸的后台，暗暗在心里记住了一道光的样子。

对于那些拔节抽芽的植物来说，一旦遇见过光，就再也不能失去光了。

经年以后，感恩命运的折与转，连何洛洛自己也没有想到，他们两个人最终能在同一个选秀中成团出道，朝夕相处，最终共享一些深夜里无法说出口的秘密。树木生长，连伤痕都写进年轮里。

“那你喜欢焉栩嘉什么？”

何洛洛刚刚有一瞬间的慌乱，但随即也顺着翟潇闻挖的坑走下去。今天的风吹得人太舒服，空气都和奶茶一样泛着甜味。这样的日子，让人放松，让人坦诚，让人终于忘记一切又记起一切。

感谢命运的安排让我们所有人相见，哪怕他接下来又给我们开了如此荒诞的玩笑。何洛洛望向翟潇闻，他刚刚站起身，往天台的边缘走，风吹着他的白衬衣。何洛洛没有说出口的是，翟潇闻，其实我也很羡慕你。

“你有没有看过夜里的海？”翟潇闻站定在天台的边缘，背对着何洛洛，撑着栏杆向远处看，他随手一指，视线仿佛穿透那些远处耸立的楼宇，直抵一片辽远的海域，“焉栩嘉带我去看过夜里的海。”

苦海浮沉，我们都是众生。

07.  
某些时候，虽然不知道翟潇闻到底怎么想的，但是夏之光想，他和翟潇闻的和解状态，其实也不差。

这个世界上，有很多心愿无法达成，很多故事没有结局，很多人终其一生，也无法长相厮守。退而求其次是生活常态，而我们的运气还要略好于大多数人。我们无法回到那个天长地久的吻里，那我们就照常生活，照常工作，照常睡在同一个房间，照常站在你的身边，照常相爱，照常找别的人相爱。

我依然大声说爱你，但你也知道，爱意不会变质，但爱意能够稀释。三千弱水汇流入海，我也为你倾尽过其中一瓢。

今天的活动结束还有个群访，大家照例一字排开，各个媒体的话筒线缠成一团，问题一个个地抛过来。

“嘉嘉最近还在玩滑板吗？”一个媒体问，话筒被传到焉栩嘉手上。

“最近比较忙吧，可能练习的时间不像以前那么多。不过还是会抽空练一会的啦。嗯嗯，有和队友一起玩。和谁玩得比较多……？呃……都有一起吧，多一点的话……和洛洛吧，我有在教他怎么滑，洛洛学得挺快的。”

“下一个问题大家都要回答哦，大家是怎么看待自己的室友的？”

周震南听完美滋滋地把话筒往两边一递，大家按顺序一个个答下来。轮到夏之光的时候他先往右边一瞥，翟潇闻配合地抡起小拳头表示：“乱说我锤你！”媒体们都笑。夏之光在心里把翟潇闻那段“可爱且魅力四射，迷人却不失风度”的贯口背了一遍，可说出口的时候却变成

“小翟又瘦又帅，我喜欢！”

翟潇闻迅速一顿乱锤夏之光，媒体们显然都对这次营业十分满意，闪光灯一阵狂闪。“那闻闻怎么看光光呢？”媒体顺势问道。

“他平时劲挺大，就是没有脑子！”翟潇闻一说出来，连队员都忍不住笑出声。姚琛和张颜齐笑得太过夸张，马上被媒体安排下一个提问。话题和镜头转到另一边，夏之光那手指轻轻碰碰翟潇闻的手背，压着嗓子问：

“我哪里没有脑子？”

“你有脑子还说这种话？”翟潇闻撇过头去不看他，可句子最后的笑意没压住，带着一点气音在夏之光的心上蹭了一下。

真的很像一只小企鹅。夏之光暗暗想。

08.  
下周要参加的那个晚会今晚联排，本来说好24点前必能结束收工，可是场地里状况不断，有艺人不按顺序到场，音响之类的器件又调调试试，整个流程拖沓着走，拖着拖着已经凌晨三点。偌大的体育场里只有舞台上有灯光，场地下漆黑一片，装音响和灯光的集装箱都还没装配好，杂乱地堆在台下，几个工作人员拿着打印地流程满地跑，夏之光一行人坐在台下临时放的椅子上，一个个都快要睡着。

翟潇闻本来坐在他身边，过了一会焉栩嘉在后台呆闷了也边上来看进度，翟潇闻就扭过头去，两个人小声地说着话。这时候何洛洛一脸倦意地走过来，拉过椅子往夏之光边上一坐。

“困吗？”夏之光小声问。

何洛洛没应声，直接把头倚在夏之光肩膀上作为回答。

边上细微的说话声停了一下，焉栩嘉投过来一个晦暗不明的眼神。

终于轮到他们上台的时候快要凌晨四点，众人在台下稍稍整顿了一下就匆匆上台。今晚的排练其实主要是走一遍上下流程和站位。这次的舞蹈走位比较复杂，舞台还特别设置了升降台的效果，因此比之前的演出要多花些时间在舞蹈站位的效果。夏之光等会要做空翻的舞蹈动作，因此站位在升降台下的舞台上，几位vocal就要站在升降台台上，几个人正和工作人员在对走位的流程。夏之光看着台下的舞美老师都开始一个个地打哈欠，哈欠会传染，自己也没忍住连打两个。真的好困，灯光直接打在脸上都没有闪避的欲望，人都迟钝下来。这时候听到升降台上赵磊笑着揶揄谁，听了一会，好像是翟潇闻也打了一个特别夸张的哈欠。

“好，等升降台降下来，你们就分别往左右走！”唯一那个总指挥的声音好像还中气十足，夏之光抬起头看他一眼，又向边上的升降台看去，升降台七八米高，下降时发出沉闷的机械声。从他这个角度看，一束灯光刚好打在翟潇闻的脸上，他看不清他的面庞，但可以想见，不笑的翟潇闻应该还是那副冷冷清清的样子。机械声惹人发倦，可突然的一声卡死的巨响让每个人都清醒了三分，而就在下一秒，翟潇闻站着的那侧舞台毫无预兆地从高空垂直下落，翟潇闻一下子踩空，从七八米的高空里坠落下来。

身体的反应比大脑的思考更快，夏之光几乎是瞬间就冲了过去，意图接住翟潇闻。

他接住了，然后整个人被冲击力狠狠地掼在地上。升降台落地的巨响，一瞬间的剧痛，众人惊慌的呼救，翟潇闻伏在夏之光的身上大声呼喊他的名字，何洛洛是第一个反应过来冲过去的，后面跟着焉栩嘉和其他队友……夏之光愣在地上，意识消失前这一切都好像默片电影的画面，翟潇闻的脸近在咫尺，天旋地转，然后下一秒一切归于漆黑一片。

Tbc


End file.
